sexy and they know it
by kibaxsasuke
Summary: sirius remus strip club what more do you need!


Sirius was waiting outside with James at a strip club for Sirius's 18th birthday. They got inside and it got dark suddenly. Then music came on and a dancer came up on stage.

'It's Chris Crooker it's not about romance. It's about what's in your pants. Screw hello you had me no need to intro lets skip to the bed. Legs up over your head. From begs to moans we're both seeing red Some believe in love at first sight but this is just lust on the first night that turns into then that's all right but right now I don't kiss I want your bite. Wanna feel your teeth in my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat wanna rock your body all night its lust at first sight. The way you're making me hot don't stop hitting that spot wanna rock your body all night its lust at first sight. Lose control and I can miss led. Don't answer my phone yeah we're just sex friends. Who needs clothes when you're covered in men? You'll never know the hand I will lend. Some believe in love at first sight but this is just lust on the first night but turns into more then that's all right now I don't want your kiss I your bite wanna feel you teeth in my neck wanna taste the salt of your sweat gonna rock your body the way you're making me hot don't stop hitting that spot gonna rock your body all night its lust first sight. Its lust at first sight.

He was wearing a red and yellow lose tie, ass tight booty shorts and a completely ripped white tank top. He started to sway to the music raising he's hands above he's head slowly as he walked over to a poll and circled it two times then went down it as he trusted into it. Sirius found a seat in front of the "show" as he watched the very attractive men who looked 16 thrust into the poll. Sirius felt his pants get a little tight. The young man through his shirt into the crowd and everyone was fighting over it.

'He must be popular.' Sirius thought to himself. When he looked back he saw the man falling to his back then slowly the man took off his "pants" then he rolled over and put his pants in his mouth as he walk on his hands and knees ass swaying to the music as he reached for Sirius and pulled him in for a kiss then backed away as whistles and claps were heard. Sirius felt something warm on his lap he look down to see the mans "pants" on his lap. He looked back up to see the man bent over in front of him his ass high in the air. Sirius almost came in his pants from seeing that.

After the show was over James came back with their drinks. "That was really hot man!" Sirius smirked. "don't you have a wife?" before James could answer Sirius felt presser on his lap and turned around to see the man on stage on his lap straddling him he bent down and whispered "I'm Remus but some people call me 'sexy baisterd' did you like the show?" Remus then swiped his tongue on Sirius's ear shell Sirius shivered. "Sirius but some people call me 'The human torch'." Reus laughed. "Why do they call you that?" Sirius smirked. "Sleep with me and find out." James stepped in then. "I'm going to go see you later." Sirius barely heard him because he was to buisy locking tongues with Remus to barley notice. "We should go to your place" Remus said through each kiss. "Yeah" when they got the apartment they started where they left off. Sirius pushed Remus down into the bed and started to rip off Remus's clothes as fast as he could. Remus just sat there trying to help. "I'm going to fuck you into next week! You hear me?" Remus moaned "yes Sirius fuck me!"

"Then I'm going to turn over and let you ride me. Then turn you back to the bottom and put a cock ring on you so you can't cum until your dick turns purple! You hear me you fucking slut!?"

"Yes I hear you oh please fuck me with your dick! Make me suck you! Fuck me till my head spins!"

At that Sirius grabbed the lube and put it on his fingers. "Just go in me dry! Please I need you NOW!" Remus yeld out. "Oh you're so dirty known I have to give you a punishment. I'm going to fuck you into the headboard!" Remus moaned. "Oh fucking yeah!" Sirius pushed in as fast as he could go. Remus reached up and wrapped his arms around Sirius as Sirius went faster and faster. After a couple of thrusts Sirius switched his angel and hit something that made Remus scream. 'Found it!' Sirius thought to himself. He kept hitting it then started to pump Remus's cock. Then he turned over and started to lift Remus up and down on his dick still hitting Remus's prostate dead on every time. Sirius turned them over again Sirius quickly slipped a cock ring on Remus. Soon Sirius cam and took the cock ring off of Remus as he cam on both of their bodies. Then next morning Sirius got a blow job from Remus as a birthday present and a thank you as well.

THE END!


End file.
